Development
by aeval
Summary: How Santana and Brittany came to be. No big spoilers, just a reference to the incident in the Madonna Episode.
1. Chapter 1

(New style for me, let me know if you like it/want it to continue! I own nothing glee related)

If someone would have said that Finn Hudson would be the reason Brittany and Santana finally started dating... Well, no one would have believed it.

Back story:

Brittany and Santana's friendship worked because they were polar opposites. Brittany is always happy, slightly dim-witted, and naive; While Santana is intense, critical and calculating. Brittany smiles whilst Santana scowls, their friendship should never have worked... but it always has.

They met in 5th grade. Santana moved to Lima over the summer from Chicago when her parents got divorced. She walked into class that first day with something to prove. The teacher sat her at the back table with Rachel Berry and Jacob Ben Israel... Soon after that she found herself with a detention and her seat getting moved to a table closer to the head of the class, because she threatened to beat Jacob up and insulted Rachel in a language the teacher didn't understand.

Santana came into school and sat down at her new desk, it was in-between two giggling blond girls. Santana rolled her eyes and threw her math book on the table.

"Hi!" a voice chirped, she jerked her head up and looked into aqua colored eyes. "I'm Brittany, this is Quinn." The other blond on her right gave her a practiced smile.

"Santana" She replies, pulling her notebook out of her bag. They were inseparable from that first introduction on.

That second day of school also solidified her position as a badass even at eleven. She found her match in Noah Puckerman later that day in detention. Quinn, Noah, Brittany and Santana became a force of nature. Noah and Santana would raise all kinds of hell, all while being able to hind behind the infallible Quinn and the devastatingly sweet Brittany. The quad lasted until the summer before freshmen year when Noah- who had recently renamed himself 'Puck'- decided he couldn't be friends with the girls anymore. He went and joined the football team, while Quinn dragged Brittany and Santana onto the Cheerios.

Freshmen year was one of self discovery, Cheerios gave the girls power and Santana liked power. They quickly became the most sought after girls in the school, except the Latina didn't feel the same about the boy's who followed them around like puppies. She convinced it was because none of them were attractive, but she stopped being able to convince herself when she started paying more and more attention to Brittany. Something cracked and she couldn't take her eyes off her best-friend. She was scared to acknowledge her feelings, so she finally accepted Noah… Puck's offer to date.

Dating Puck was actually easy. They got along well and didn't try to change each-other. Two or so months into dating, he started pressuring her to have sex, which she had no interest in. Every-time they were together he would test her boundaries, which she always put an end to. At the first football party Puck slept with one of the other players sisters.

During the night, she watched Puck get more and more drunk as the party progressed. Santana didn't drink, ever. She had seen what it did to her parents and vowed to never end up like them.

"BABE" Puck yelled into her ear, his breath stale on her neck. "Come upstairs with me."

"No." She states, pushing him away, "I'm not fucking you tonight, so get over it."

"Whatever." he spat, "I'm a dude. I have needs!"

"Find someone else to fill them!" She replied, walking out to the porch. A few minutes later a familiar sent of love spell lotion wafted through the air.

"Hey." Brittany said, as she stood next to the railing that Santana was perched upon. "I saw you and Puck fight."

"Nothing new there, B." She replied, giving the blond a half smile.

"He just went upstairs with another girl." the blond whispered, moving her hands under Santana's knees to keep them warm.

"Yeah" She sighed, "I told him too... Do you wanna get out of here?"

"I'll go get Quinn." Brittany nodded, before disappearing back into the house. The Latina rolled her eyes as Brittany bounced off. She kinda meant for just the two of them to leave, for once. They decided to head to Brittany's house; they descended upon the familiar space.

"Finn Hudson's kinda cute." Quinn notes as she enters Brittany's bedroom, moving to lie down on the couch. Brittany nod's as she pulls Santana by the hand over to her bed. Despite the fact they are all teens and way too cool to be scene watching a little kid's movie; they put in Aladdin. Santana lays on her back with Brittany slightly draped over her. She looks over and sees that Quinn was asleep,

_"__I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did, you last let your heart decide?" Santana sang softly as she ran her nails on the blonds scalp. _

"You look like Jasmine." Brittany whispers, turning her head to look at her friend.

"Because I have black hair and dark skin" Santana asks, the other girl shakes her head no.

"Because you are pretty." she smiles, picking her head up off the Latina's chest. For the first time, Santana feels light headed, her face gets hot and an unfamiliar tingling descends all over her body. Smiling, the blond traces Santana's angular features; from her forehead, down her nose and settling on her lips gently grazing the pad of her thumb against the silky skin of the darker girls bottom lip. Aqua eyes flicker up to coffee colored ones before Brittany leaned up and softly brushed her lips against Santana's.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany pulled away as quick as it happened, leaving a shocked Santana gaping.

"I just wanted you to know." Brittany whispered, kissing the latina's forehead before she rolled over and closed her eyes. Santana's eyes, still wide in shock blinked several times at the quick turn around. Everything in her body was humming, she had never experienced a moment like that before. She rolled onto her back and let out a deep breath, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Santana couldn't sleep the rest of the night, every time Brittany moved she faked sleep. When the sun started to peek through the shades, Santana moved out of the blonds bed and grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She starred at herself in the mirror, she had developed dark circles under her eyes; she pulled her hair into a pony tail and changed into her running shorts and a tank top. She silently slipped out of the house and started running down the street. Several laps around the neighbourhood later, and when she had finished the running debate in her head about her feelings for her best friend she returned to Brittany's house and quickly grabbed a shower. She returned to Brittany's bedroom to find both blonds awake and chatting. Santana physically recoiled saying a silent prayer that Brittany had not shared with Quinn the moment they shared last night.

"Where'd you go?" Brittany asks, looking up from the French book she was engrossed in.

"Went running early." Santana replies, pulling her hair into a side braid. "Why are you studying? It's Saturday?"

"I needed help with my French." Quinn replies, shrugging. Brittany was fluent in French because it's the only thing her parents speak to her. Everyone thinks she's dumb because she can't pronounce the words in Spanish (which is the only language offered at their high-school). "My parents are still forcing me to learn it because it's a 'proper language of civilized people.'"

"Great." Santana rolled her eyes, Quinn's parents had always hated the Lopez family. "Well, whatever."

"Were done, anyway." Brittany smiled, closing her book. She looked over at Quinn. "That party sucked last night."

"I know!" Quinn starts, never being one who could pass up gossip Santana sat down on the floor with her friends.

After that first kiss during freshmen year, nothing more transgressed. Soon after Brittany began dating Mike from the football team and Santana continued to date Puck and finally gave into his advances one night.

"Come on." Puck groaned into her neck as his lips gruffly pressed against her skin. Santana stayed still, her hands pressed down against his bed. She had enough to drink to be able to get through this night with out having to think too much. She nodded as he quickly pulled her cheerio's skirt up and pushed aside her spanks. He pulled down his jeans and moved to push into her when she pushed him away.

"I'm not on birth control." She slurs slightly, his face contorting in disgust.

"Why the hell not?" He asks, as his fingers push into her with out shame. He unabashedly probed her.

"Because." She shuddered, her mind wandering to an image that accompanies her at night when she gives into her fantasies. Brittany, bare in her arms gently kissing her lips and gently stroking her. Her image was pushed out of her head by Pucks grunting and the fact he quickly removed his hands and reached over to his drawer.

"Fine." He sighed, pushing the condom over him and pushing into her. She calls out in pain which he ignores and pumps until his body releases. After he rolls off her, she pulls her skirt down and and fixes her underwear she gets up and walks out of his room and more or less run's the five blocks to Brittany's house. She climbs up the tree outside the blonds window and crawls in.

"Brittany?" Santana whispers, moving over to the bed before realizing that the blond was not in it. She must be with Mike, the Latina thought. She laid down and quickly fell asleep with the encompassing sent of the other girl surrounding her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks for the comments and reviews! Please continue to review it makes me want to write more!! Anyway, I own nothing and I will update with a longer chapter asap)

"Santana?" Brittany whispers, as she moves towards her bed. She sat down next to her best-friend and her fingers traced the tear stained paths that marked the Latina's face. The sleeping girl awoke suddenly, with a gasp of air. "You're okay." Brittany whispered, as she pulled Santana into her arms.

"Sorry." Santana muttered shakily, trying to pull away from the blonds arms.

"It's fine." Brittany smiled, smoothing down unruly black hair. "Not that I'm not happy, but why are you here?"

"Um. I wanted to see you?" Santana said, pulling away and leaning against the headboard of Brittany's bed.

"I don't believe you..." Brittany sighed, sitting next to her and looking into her eyes. "Puck texted Mike."

"Oh." Santana mouthed, her head lowering in shame. "He's lying."

"No he's not, San." The blond replied, her fingers tracing the bruises that were peaking out from under the cheerio skirt on her inner thigh. Santana jumped and shook when Brittany stroked her skin. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Brittany whispered, as she intertwined their fingers and she pulled her into the bathroom that was connected to her room. Brittany sat the smaller girl down while she went to draw a bath. Filling the tub with hot water and lavender bubble bath before walking back over to Santana. Seeing her in the light nearly broke her heart, Santana's eyes were red and swollen from crying, her lips were chapped, she had a painful discoloured mark on her neck; Brittany reached behind her and slipped her uniform top off her and gently removed her skirt. Santana's hands quickly moved to cover herself from her friends eyes.

"Don't" Brittany said, her hands moving to grasp Santana's own. Brittany moved her hands to cup the girls face; "You are beautiful." she pulled her into a hug, Santana buried her head in Brittany's neck. "Come on, get in." the blond whispered, her hands moving to unclasp the girls bra and push down her spanks. Santana nodded and she quickly submerged herself, Brittany kneeled on the side of the tub, her eyes trying to keep focused on Santana's face and away from other parts.

"B." Santana whispered after a few moments, "Will you...I mean.. Can you come... in with me?" She looked down nervously, Brittany said nothing just quickly de-vested herself and slid in behind the Latina. Her hands secured around the tanned girls stomach and she rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it was with Puck." Brittany whispered.

"What?" Santana questioned, leaning further back into the blonds embrace.

"Your first time," the blond whispered, her thumbs grazing against soft skin. "I'm sorry that it was with him, It shouldn't have been."

"Who should it have been with? He's my boyfriend." She rolls her eyes at the term.

"It should have been with me." Brittany says, her lips grazing the skin at the juncture of Santana's neck. "It should have been with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana stiffened, not really knowing what to do. The night had been so much already that she really couldn't take anymore. She wasn't sure if Brittany knew what she was saying, or if she really meant it.

"B?" Santana exhaled, pulling away from the blond not trusting herself to turn to look at her.

"What?" Brittany replied, her head tilting to the side. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She replied, deciding to ignore the blonds statement like the blond ignored their kiss a year ago. Santana grabbed the body wash and quickly started to scrub any traces of Puck off her body. Brittany rubbed shampoo into the darker girls thick hair and rinsed it out with the shower head. Santana limited contact as she finished washing her body being careful of the sore lower half, before she gabbed a towel and quickly jumped out.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Brittany asked after they got dressed and were sitting back on Brittany's bed.

"I'm not, B." Santana sighed, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Okay." She hesitates, "Are you hungry?"

"No." Santana sighs, laying down on the bed. Brittany lays next next to her and snuggles into her.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Brittany whispers, her breath tickling the Latina's neck. "If it made you mad because I was making fun of your boyfriend."

"It's not that, Britt." Santana said, rolling on her side. "It's not about Puck."

"Then why are you mad at me." Brittany questioned, her eyes threatening to well up.

"I'm not. I'm thinking. Tonight was... I don't know..." She stated, it was too much of everything. It was too intense, too painful to degrading, and now mixing her feelings with Brittany into the situation was making everything way too complicated.

"Do you love Puck?"

Santana's eyes shot open and her mouth gaped open. "What god no!" She exclaimed, "I don't even like him!"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Santana replied, trying to read her friends face.

"Then why are you dating him?"

"Because, I have to."

"You don't." Brittany replied, "No one is forcing you."

"Yes they are. Coach, Quinn, my parents, you..."

"How?"

"I can't be... I can't." Santana sighed, "I have to date him because if I don't people will ask questions that I don't want to answer."

"I don't understand, Santana." Brittany said again. Santana sat up and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm gay, Brittany." Santana exclaimed, turning to look at her friend. She was frustrated that she had to say it out loud and literally spell it out to the girl. "I'm gay."

"I know." Brittany replied, taking Santana's hand. "We kissed a year ago and you got scared and ran away."

"What?"

"You got scared after we kissed, so I thought you needed time... So I gave it to you."

"Brittany." Santana said, dumbstruck. "I didn't... I mean I only got with Puck because you got with Mike."

"I'm sorry." She replied, "I think that I let it get too far. I mean I'm with Mike.."

"I know."

"What are we going to do."

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: It's Short and kinda porny)

"Do you like Mike?" Santana asks, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah. I do." Brittany replied, making the tear in Santana's heart larger than it already was. "I'm sorry."

"It's... It's fine." Santana stammered, trying to disengage her body from her friends. "I should go."

Brittany held on tighter, looping her fingers into Santana's jeans. "Stay." She whispered, her thumb stroking the skin above her waistband.

"B." Santana sighed, her body igniting with the touch. "I shouldn't"

"Why?"

"Your with Mike and I'm with Puck." Santana reminded her, "Plus, my body still hurts from earlier."

"I can make it better." Brittany husked, her lips brushing against Santana's ear. A shiver went down the smaller girls spine and she fought back a moan.

"Brittany." Santana whispered, her head turning to look into the blonds blue eyes. "I can't cheat." She whimpered as Brittany's lips traced her throat.

"Sex isn't dating." Brittany mumbled, her teeth grazing the soft skin. "Please, Santana." She cupped her face pulling her lips closer. "Please."

The devil on Santana's shoulder won, she pressed her lips against her friends for the first time in over a year; instantly moaning into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and pulled her closer, sighing when Brittany slipped her tongue into her mouth. Brittany rolled them so she was on-top and kissed down her neck to her collarbone while her hands slid up under Santana's shirt.

"Is this okay?" Brittany asked, pulling the tank top up and over her head. Santana nodded, her eyes fluttering when the blond pressed her lips over the mark on her breast Puck has made earlier. Her lips parted and her tongue traced Santana's nipple.

"God." Santana moaned, her fingers threading through the blonds hair. Brittany continued to kiss down the Latina's body and pushes her jeans off before quickly removing her own. Santana rolled the blond onto her side and pressed her lips against the base of her neck, tugging gently at the skin. The noises that the blond released motivated the nerve-wracked latina to continue exploring the palate of fair skin laying under her. Her lips caught the the blonds rose coloured nipple and gently lavished it with her tongue, while her hands traced the girls hips.

"Please, Santana." Brittany pleads, her hips arching up off the bed.

"I don't... I've never." Santana replied, blushing in the innocence of her question. Brittany smiles linking their fingers together and dragging their hands down to her core. Santana moaned when she realized just how wet the blond was. She gently probed her fingers around the wetness and flicked against the nub at the top of her slit. Brittany arched and pulled Santana's fingers and placed them at her entrance before pulling away.

"Use two." The blond shuttered as she was entered. "God." She moaned arching her back and raising her hips to each thrust the latina gives. Santana keeps her lips brushing against the blonds throat as she works the girl closer and closer to release. Brittany pulled the girl up and looked into her eyes as she tumbled over the edge. After several minutes, Brittany's breathing steadied and she turned to study her friends face. Her fingers traced the girls lips and she leaned over and kissed her tenderly, before she pulled back and smiled.

"Hey." Brittany exclaimed dreamily, as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"Hi." Santana smiled, kissing her neck lightly. Brittany smiled as she moved her hands to rest of Santana's bare thighs her fingers teasing her core. "B. I can't"

"Why not." She purrs into Santana's ear; her fingers circling her clit moving farther down to tease her opening. Santana jerks with pain.

"It hurts, B. I can't." Santana whimpered, trying to decide if her arousal would be able to withstand the pain that was shooting through her body. Brittany sat back in thought; her eyes roaming the smaller girls form before smiling wickedly.

"I have an idea." the blond smirked, leaning up and kissing the other girls lips softly before shifting down her body. She gently kissed the slight bruises on the girls thighs; before shifting down and placing her mouth over the girls core.

"Oh. God." Santana gasped as Brittany lavished her sore flesh. Santana came quickly a few minutes after Brittany started as her body had been on-fire for hours. Brittany rolled away after the last aftershocks quivered through the Latina's body; she climbed back up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled the blanket over them and cuddled into her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Short and kinda angsty. Tell me what you think. More soon.)

Santana rolled over and snuggled closer into the warm girl that was in the bed with her. She breathed in the soapy sent of the girls bare skin, pressing her lips lightly against the blonds neck.

"Hey baby." Brittany croaked, her voice thick with sleep. She rolled onto her side and pulled the smaller girl flush against her. She kept her eyes closed and ran her hands up and down Santana's body memorizing every curve.

"Hey." Santana whispered, her body breaking out in goose-bumps along Brittany's fingers root.

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled at the girl and pushes her hair behind her ears. "Are you okay?" she asks, her hand cupping Santana's cheek.

"Yeah." Santana breathed, "Confused and weird, but good."

"The first time's always weird." Brittany states, sitting up and leaning back against the wall. "Like you lose your virginity then you lost your girl virginity... in the same night."

"Yeah, thanks B; I remember." Santana tilted her head, she knew that Brittany had been with guys but she had never mentioned anything about women. "Can I ask you something?" Brittany nods, "Have you been with... you know... a girl before last night."

"Yeah, totally." Brittany says simply. Santana blinked, then blinked again. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Like I've made out with like everyone in school. Boys, Girls and a few teachers; but I've had sex with like four... I think."

"Who?" Santana stutters, sitting up and wrapping herself up in a blanket; suddenly feeling ashamed and stupid for giving herself to another person who was just using her.

"Like I've kissed most of the cheerios and girls in glee. The softball team at one of Mikes parties, and I don't know like most of the pretty girls in school."

"I meant sex."

"OH!" Brittany exclaims, not realizing that Santana was recoiling in annoyance. "Um... Well... no one really at school, three of the girls from my dance camp. Well, I slept with Quinn once."

"Excuse me?" Santana exclaimed, getting off the bed. "You fucked the ice queen?"

"Well yeah. We were drunk and she didn't want to be left alone with Puck."

"Wait." Santana stopped as she realized that this was the night Quinn told her about. "You slept with my boyfriend and our best-friend at the same time?"

"I don't know, I guess. It doesn't really remember, neither does Quinn or Puck."

"Oh my god." Santana exclaims, hastily throwing on her clothing that was scattered across the floor.

"What's wrong, S?" Brittany questions, hopping off the bed naked and running over to the half dressed girl.

"Nothing, B." the latina exclaims, "obviously last night meant nothing." she mutters wrapping her jacket around her shoulders and walking out of the blonds room and out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

(Let me know what you think. I still own nothing.)

Santana went home and promptly cried herself to sleep, the weight of the last 24 hours was near crushing. She had given herself to Puck, out of desperation; out of trying to cling to her last shred of hope of getting over her blond best friend. Everything about it had be wrong, he was too forceful, his skin was too ruff, his lips chapped, and he smelled like... well like a gross boy. He acted like she was nothing more than an object to him, he only participated long enough for him to get off and leave her unfulfilled. Ashamed, she bared her soul to Brittany who was able (not like it was hard) get her to let her guard down. Against all of her better judgement she gave into the beautiful blond, she bared her soul to the other girl and thought it meant as much to Brittany as it did to her.

Santana woke up to her alarm blaring early the next morning, she sighed as she rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her face was blotchy and pale from crying; her neck had various marks and bruises on it. She noticed the angry mark on her shoulder from Puck and small little marks from wear Brittany had pressed her lips. Her hand traced down her chest following the paths that Brittany and Puck had taken; each of them leaving their own marks and bruises on her skin. She jumped in the shower and hoped the water would wash the guilt away. She dried off and threw on her uniform and pulled up her hair, she was a cheerio after all; She would walk into school, her head held high no one would know what anything was wrong. She was still Santana Lopez, bad ass chick that no one messed with, she was one of the most popular girls in school and was dating the biggest stud. Nothing would sway her act.

She walked to her locker and grabbed her books for her first class, English... Luckily, Brittany and Puck were not in advanced placement. She sat down at her desk, wincing a little as she crossed her legs. She looked up as the chair next to her scraped against the floor.

"Hey." Quinn said, as she sat down. Her hands automatically crossing over her stomach. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Santana said curtly, she knew that she had no reason to be mad at the blond; at least out-loud.

"Your more curt then normal." Quinn noticed, her head tilting to the side to study the Latina's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Santana replied, rolling her eyes. "Seriously." Quinn seemed satisfied with her responce and they turned to pay attention to their teacher. She was able to make it most of the day without having to deal with ether of the people causing her current headache until she had to head to the choir room for Glee. Quinn had begged the other cheerios to join Glee when her boyfriend joined, so now she spent her lunch period in the choir room hearing about musicals and other stupid things from kids she formally would have ridiculed. She pushed open the door and her eyes quickly scanned the room. Brittany was talking animatedly with the gay kid and Puck was fooling around in the chairs with the rest of the football players.

Santana moved to sit next to Quinn, throwing on her best don't mess with me 'bitch-face'. Mr. Schuester entered the room, flanked by the cher wannabe and everyone took their seats. Brittany sat next to Santana, her eyes trying to make contact with the smaller girl without any luck. The bell rang after rehearsal and Brittany turned to her;

"I was worried." Brittany whispered, her fingers grazing the Latina's thigh. Santana jumped at the touch and shifted away. "Where'd you go"

"Home." Santana stated, her eyes focused on the sheet music in her hand. "I need to go, Brittany." Santana said, standing up and walking over to Puck and hesitantly taking his hand.

"Hey babe." He stated, his eyes raking over her body.

"Can I talk to you." She asked, trying to pull him away from his friends. Hoping for once in their relationship he showed more interest in her than his friends.

"Not right now, babe." He replies, pulling away from her and turning back to Matt and Mike.

Santana's head fell momentarily, before she turned to leave. With a deep breath she picked her head back up and was startled when she saw Quinn watching her. Quickly she hurried out of the room, but she felt a hand on her arm.

"Santana." Quinn whispered empathetically, pulling her into the closest bathroom. They walked in and saw several freshmen girls. "Out. NOW." Quinn ordered, as Santana leaned against the sink. "Talk."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Santana."

"I... Can't." Santana sighed, fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"What did he do?"

"It's not that he did anything, it's a lot of things."

"He made you feel special." Quinn offered, when she saw Santana hesitantly nod her head. "You wanted him to make you feel something."

"Normal." Santana whispered, her eyes locked to the ground. "Did it hurt this much when you slept with him?"

Quinn was shocked, her breathing faltered and her eyes flickered over the darker girls face. "...how? Did he...."

"No. HE didn't tell me anything." Santana whispered, looking up into Quinn's eyes.

"Oh." Quinn mouthed, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." Quinn's eyes watered, and she covered her face. "...Yes."

"It was like I didn't exist." Santana whispered, "Neither of them wanted me for more than my body."

"Them?"

"Puck... and Brittany." Santana whispered


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Thank you again to everyone who is reviewing, it means allot to me)

Santana and Quinn headed to the Latina's house after Glee, they grabbed two soda's and headed up to the girls room. Quinn sat on the bed popping the top of her soda.

"Oh. Wait. When you said you were with Puck and Brittany" Quinn whispered, her mind going in all kinds of directions. "Together?"

"Ew. Q. God no!" Santana exclaimed, horrified at what was just proposed. "Did you?"

"No." Quinn replied quickly, "Brittany was just in the room. We made out a bit, for Puck. But no we never... I didn't want to be alone. I know, it sounds stupid."

"I understand." Santana smiles weakly, putting her hand on the other girls forearm. She examines the blonds face for a moment, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Quinn said through tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Finn doesn't know."

"Oh." Santana replied, moving to sit next to her. "Well, just don't do it again; you'll be fine."

"That's not all." She whispered, a flash of guilt marring her face. "I'm late."

Santana arched her eyebrows, and looked over at the clock. "Late for what?"

"No. San. I'm like late." Quinn tried to explain, when Santana was obviously not getting it she had to spell it out for her. "My period."

"Oh shit." Santana exclaimed loudly, throwing her hand up to cover her mouth. "Okay... Um... Wait here." Santana jumped up and ran into her sisters bathroom rummaging through the drawers and returning to the bedroom with a pink box. "Go pee on this." The shoved the box into Quinn's hand. "Seriously. Go." Quinn hesitated, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Santana paced around her room, thankful for being sober enough to make Puck wear a condom the night before. Quinn re-entered the room reading the back of the box.

"It takes two minutes." She whispered, sitting down on the bed. Santana sat next to her, both girls looked at the floor with their hands between their knees. "Why would you have a test lying around."

"My sister's kinda a whore." Santana exclaimed simply, shrugging. The longest two minutes ever went by, and Santana went into the bathroom and looked at the test. She looked at the result then up at her friend who paled. "Quinn..." She whispered, and the blond girl broke into tears. Santana threw it down and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

Quinn fell asleep on the Santana's bed, overwhelmed by the revelations of the afternoon. Santana moved to the kitchen, her mom and sister were going to be out that night so she was going to prepare dinner for the both of them. She walked over to the door when she head a knock on it, she pulled it open and saw Brittany standing on the porch holding a lily.

"Hey." She smiled, handing the flower over to the darker girl.

"Hey." Santana replied, escorting the blond into the house. "Quinn's sleeping upstairs."

"Oh." Brittany said, looking up the stairs. She timidly leaned in and pressed her lips against Santana's. "I'm sorry about what I said... about Puck and Quinn."

"It's okay." Santana replied, pulling the girl into the kitchen. "Quinn told me about it. You failed to mention that you never really had sex with her."

"Oh." Brittany said, "Well, kinda. I guess. We weren't really into it." Brittany shrugs, leaning against the counter. Santana goes back to her skillet and moves around the rice she was cooking. Brittany comes up behind her, slipping her arms around the latina's waist. She presses her lips to the back of her neck, gliding her teeth against the sensitive skin. Her hand graze the skin under her shirt, pushing it up and letting her hands palm the girls breasts. Santana's breath hitchedx, and she arches into the touch, pushing the skillet off the burner and switching it off before turning to latch her lips onto her friends. Santana threads her fingers through blond hair, tugging lightly on it so she can leave a trail of kisses up the blond neck.

"God." Brittany gasped, as she pulled the Latina over the the centre island and lifted her up on it. She stood in-between her legs, pushing the skirt up as her hands explored her thighs. Brittany's thumb grazed over the Latina's centre causing her to arch up into the contact. Brittany pulled away and looked into the latina's eyes. "Can I?" She asked, her thumb gently brushing back and forth against the quickly dampening underpants. Santana nodded pulling the blond back to her lips; She gasped when she felt the taller girl push past her underpants and caress her slit.

"Fuck." Santana moaned, as the blond thrust into her. She fused her lips together allowing Brittany to bring her closer to release. After a few minutes, she pulled away from the blonds lips and buried her head in the girls shoulder to muffle the cry to release. When her insides released the blond, Brittany wrapped her arms around the quivering girl and smoothed down her hair.

Santana sighed into the embrace knowing that this was all they were ever going to be able to be, that she would always only have part of the girl she was rapidly falling in love with.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana sighed into the embrace knowing that this was all they were ever going to be able to be, that she would always only have part of the girl she was rapidly falling in love with. Once the Latina's breathing slowed down she pulled away from the blond.

"I should finish making dinner." Santana says, as she slid off the counter.

Brittany nodded as she watched the smaller girl returned to the stove. "Can I stay?"

"Sure." Santana smiled softly, "Can you go wake up Quinn?" Santana asks, Brittany nods. Before she can head upstairs Santana grabs her arm and pulled her over to the sink and runs water over the blonds hands. Brittany giggled and dried her hands on the towel before pressing her lips against the smaller girl. "You can go now." Brittany bounced upstairs, as Santana continued to make dinner. About twenty minutes later both blonds came into the kitchen, Quinn rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Sorry." Quinn expressed as she moved closer to Santana. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"No problem, really." Santana replied, as she pulled three plates off the shelf. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I guess." Quinn sighed, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. "Did you tell B?" She whispered, her eyes flickering over to the blond setting the table.

"No." Santana replied, putting her hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm here for you Quinn. I won't tell anyone before you do, I got your back no matter what."

"Thanks, San." Quinn replies. Santana smiles and starts plating the food she had prepared. Rice pilaff, Zucchini and squash and chicken for Brittany and Quinn. "I always forget you're a vegetarian." Quinn remarks as she fills a glass with water.

''For like forever." Santana says, taking the plates over to the table. "Brittany?" She calls the blond who had been petting the family cat in the living room. Brittany bounces back in and sits at the table with her two friends. They eat, trading comments and ideas about the new cheerios routines and how to further insult Rachel Berry. Quinn also told them that she was contemplating joining the Glee Club to be with Finn. Santana and Brittany agreed to join with her, as long as they didn't get killed by coach. Santana cleaned up with both blonds helping after dinner, Quinn looked over at the clock and noticed the time.

"Damnit." She swore, "I never told my parents where I was." She quickly grabbed her cellphone and sent a quick text to her mom. "Where's your mom, S?"

"Working? or at the new boyfriends place, I don't know." She replied, closing the dishwasher. "You can stay if you want, both of you."

"I should go." Brittany said, "I'm meeting up with Mike at eight." Santana tried not to wince as she heard Mikes name tumble out of Brittany's mouth. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the other blond, but refrained from making any further comments. Santana nodded and looked over at Quinn.

"I can stay." Quinn replied, Santana smiled as she looked back at Brittany who had grabbed her jacket. "I need to call my mom." Santana walked over to Brittany as she threw on her jacket.

"Thanks for dinner." Brittany smiled, her fingers pushing through thick black hair.

"Anytime." Santana replied, looking down at the floor. "Brittany..." she started, but then stopped herself before 'don't go out with Mike' fell out of her mouth. "Nevermind."

"Santana." The blond pulled the other girl into her body and kissed her forehead. "I have to go." She mumbled, Santana nodded into her chest. She leaned back and kissed her with everything she had, she poured all of her emotions into that kiss hoping that she would convince the blond to stay and not go out with Mike. Brittany pulled away, pressing her lips once more to the Latina's. "I'll see you tomorrow." Santana nodded and closed the door behind Brittany. She leaned back against it and let out a deep sigh.

"Damnit." Santana exclaimed, pushing her hair back out of her face. She looked up to see Quinn leaning against the living room door-frame.

"She's playing you." Quinn stated, walking towards the Latina.

"I'm used to it." Santana laughed it off, "I'm kinda dating Puck remember? I've been dating him since before he slept with you. Trust me, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be with Puck." Quinn replied, "Santana you don't even like him."

"Yeah. Well, he's good for my image." Santana rolled her eyes, and climbed up the stairs. Quinn followed her up and joined her on the bed. "I can't be gay, Quinn."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Say's the girl whose parents wouldn't let her go to kindergarten with Rachel. Or, let her hang out with Kurt... You've met my family right? Hispanic, Catholic and seriously closed minded."

"Your sister is the town slut and your mom dates a new guy every other week. I'm pretty sure our religion tell us that's wrong; Santana. I don't believe in what my parents or Father John tells us. I think god loves us no matter what. If he didn't these things wouldn't happen. We're created in his image and his image is reflective of us all. So, if your gay... God must be a little gay."

"Yeah. Quinn... What are you going to do?" Santana asks, "About the..." She motioned to her friends stomach.

"I don't know."

"I can drive you to the clinic?" She offered.

"I can't." Quinn sighed, "As much as I differ from my parents beliefs, I can't have an abortion. I made a mistake, but the... it didn't" She presses her palms against her stomach.

"Your parents are going to kill you, Quinn."

"I know."

"You can always come here, I'll take care of you." Santana whispered. Quinn smiled from behind her tear dampened eyelashes.

"Imagine what the rest of the school would think if they saw you outside of the bitch-shell you wear at school." Quinn laughed, Santana narrowed her eyes and hit the girl with a pillow.

"Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been five weeks since Quinn found out she was pregnant, two weeks since Santana had told Quinn about her ongoing entanglement with Brittany. It had been three weeks since Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined the Glee club and it had been one week since Quinn told Finn about the baby.

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me." Puck exclaims, Santana rolled her eyes and hold up a sheet of paper.

"Your credit score is terrible. What I need as a woman, is financial security" With that she was able to end her relationship with Puck, who rebounded fast and had a new cheerio by the end of the day. Santana sighed as she walked into Glee and plopped down next to Quinn in the uncomfortable red plastic chairs.

"Great. Now we have to watch them in Glee club." Santana scoffed her eyes fixated on the two dancers. Matt and Mike joined Glee a few days back, and Brittany couldn't have been happier, honestly Santana thinks it's because now she wont have to go through all the trouble of being with both of them separately, she can flirt with Mike one minute then bounce over to Santana and do the same.

"You need to get rid of her." Quinn whispered, "She's not worth it."

"Yes, she is." Santana sighed, as she watched the blond spin around and giggle.

* * *

Things went on like that for a while, Santana would go about her day in her school persona; She was not head bitch in command since Quinn's fall from grace. She would order slushy attacks on lesser classmates (except for the fact she got the hockey team to lay off Rachel for the time being after sectionals), throw a punch at anyone who dare make fun of Brittany and shun the former queen bee like everyone else was doing.

Then when she got home it would all change. After Rachel spilled the truth about Quinn's baby's paternity (which earned her the slushy facial after sectionals) Santana automatically grabbed the girls arm and the blonde to her car. She drove over to Finn's house and grabbed Quinn's belongings while she waited in the car before heading back to the Latina's house.

"You're mom won't mind?" Quinn asked, as she followed Santana into the house.

"She probably won't even notice you are here." Santana replied, putting the duffle bag on the floor. "Are you hungry? I hear pregnant ladies have to feed like every ten minutes."

Quinn glared at her, "No, I'm fine." Santana just shrugged, and carried the bag up to her bedroom.

"You're welcome to whatever we have." Santana said as she grabbed one of the pillows and quilts of her bed and throws them on the futon in the corner.

"Thanks, San. Really. I don't know where I'd be without you." Quinn said quietly walking over to the futon.

"You are sleeping in the bed." Santana corrected her, placing her hand on the small of the girls back and pushing her towards the small yet comfy twin bed.

"I can't take your bed."

"Dude, I'm worried about the amount of stress your knocked up body would put on my futon." She smirked, and received a punch in the arm for her remark. "Sorry. No, seriously. You need to be comfortable."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled, before she sat on the end of the bed. Santana's pocket vibrated and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Several new texts,

"_Are you and B really doing it?"-Tina,_

_"You and Brittany doing the nasty?"- Mercedes_,

_"I knew it!"-Kurt._.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Brittany is retarded and told the Gleeks that_ 'sex is not dating, if it was Santana and I would be dating._'"

"Well, maybe that's her way of saying she wants to be with you." Quinn says with hope in her voice.

"No, she made it very clear that sex does not a relationship make." Santana sighed as she sat down next to Quinn. "Whatever."

Santana laid back on her back and Quinn laid down next to her, "At least she's not with Mike anymore."

"Good point." Santana smiled, "Are you ready to face school when we head back?"

"Not really, no. I'm sure Jacob has plastered it all over the school blog by now."

"Yeah. Are you and Puck gonna get together now?"

"No." Quinn replied quickly, "He's never going to change. I'm giving the baby up."

"Yeah." Santana replied. They talked for few hours before falling asleep. Santana rolled over into a mess of blond hair, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up a bit. "B?" Santana whispered, looking at the girl who was laying on the futon with her.

"Hi." Brittany whispered, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"When did you get here?"

"Late." She whispered, pulling the Latina down into her body. "I missed you."

"I always miss you." Santana replied


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana back down onto the futon. "I was confused when I came in and Quinn was in your bed." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah. She needed a place to go." Santana shrugged, wrapping her arm over Brittany's stomach. "Where were you last night?"

"I went out with to that party that Mike was telling us about, you should have come."

"Eh. Not really in the party mood, plus I was settling Q and whatever."

"It was allot of fun. Puck showed up."

"Really?" Santana asked, looking at the blonde. She was on the fence about her friendship with Puck; he was her ex, that cheated on her with Quinn whilst they were dating. "Which cheerio skank did he pick up?" Brittany was silent for a few moments. Santana looked up and noticed the large hickey on the side of her neck, the kind Puck used to leave on her. She instantly pulled away and put her pillow over her head.

"Not happening." She mumbled to herself, she could take Brittany being with Mike. Mike was a good guy, awkwardly possessive over the blonde but still a good buy. Puck was not, Puck knocked up his best friends girlfriend while he was in a relationship with the girls best friend. Brittany reached out to touch her but Santana pulled away. "Please go." Santana whispered as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"S." Brittany stuttered as she rolled of the bed, reaching out for the latina. "it's not that..."

"Just. Please, B. Go." Santana said coldly, before quickly retreating into her bathroom. At this point, Quinn had woken up and was watching the scene play out in-front of her.

"Brittany." Quinn sighed, looking at her friend. "What did you do?"

"I slept with Puck last night." Brittany admitted, looking up with her innocent blue eyes. Quinn shook her head and let her hand rest on her stomach.

"Just go. You made a huge mistake with Santana. Just go, okay." Quinn said, in that motherly tone she gets when she speaks to the taller blonde. Brittany sighed and looked at the bathroom door before picking up her backpack and sliding on her shoes.

"I don't want her to be mad." Brittany whispers, looking over at Quinn from the doorway.

"Then stop doing stupid things that hurt her feelings. She likes you, allot and you keep screwing everything up." Quinn blurts out, Brittany blinks a few times before walking out the door. Quinn flops back on the bed and rubs her stomach feeling the baby kick gently. "I'm sorry that you're involved in all this." She whispers. Quinn hoists herself off the bed and over to the bathroom door, gently knocking. "She's gone." Santana comes out, her face damp with water and her hair pulled back. "You don't have to mask the fact you were crying, by washing your face." Quinn points out.

"Shut up." Santana snaps, before sighing. "Thank you for getting rid of her." The blonde nod's. "Want breakfast?"

"I would kill for bacon, please tell me you have bacon." Quinn's face beamed as the though entered her head.

"I do." Santana smiled, pulling her friend by the hand down to the kitchen.

* * *

Santana moved the cooked bacon onto Quinn's plate, before sitting down at the island with a cup of coffee.

"Seriously, San. Are you gonna let that girl know how you feel; or are you just gonna be a little bitch about it." Quinn asked, as she bites into a peice of bacon.

"This coming from a girl who lied to her boyfriend about knocking her up." Santana retorted, not phased one bit by the look she got from Quinn. "Quinn. I don't know what to do about her. Becasue, even if she dumps Mike and want's to be with just me... I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Quinn says, "I know you're freaked about your families reaction, but wouldn't being with her make it worth while?"

"Not really no. No matter how screwed up my family is, I can't abandon them. If they find out i'm.. you know.. while I still live here, I'm going to have to leave."

"They wouldn't be happy for you in the long run?"

"Will yours?" Santana replies, "Quinn, you're parents kicked you out for a temporary mistake. Mines not tempory, it's not going to to be done in nine months. No offence." Quinn nodded and put her hand on her stomach.

"I understand." Quinn sighs, "I do."

* * *

Santana managed to talk her mother into letting Quinn stay with them (even though she disaproved of the girls current situation), which allowed her to ignore Brittany for the weekend and focus on her other blonde friends needs. When monday rolled around, Quinn and Santana drove to school to endure the horror that was school.

"You gonna be okay?" Santana asked, the news of the baby's paternity had broke the night before via Jacob Ben-Iseral's blog.

"Yeah." Quinn replied, holding her head up high. "Don't fall into B's trap."

"I'll try not to." Santana smiled, before heading off to her first class. During first period, Santana gets extra credit to help Mr. Schuester grade Spanish tests. She slumped down into the closest chair and pulled the folder out of her messanger bag.

"Hey, Santana." Mr. Schuester exclaimed, as he walked into his office. "How was your weekend?"

"Shit-tastic, how was yours?" Santana sighed, grabbing a red pen off his desk.

"Language." He scolds her, "Mine was equally as great." He sat down behind his desk and pulls out his papers. "Seriously, how don't some of these students fall more?" Will exclaims, furrowing her eyebrows at the paper.

"Drawings again?" Santana remarked, "It's not Brittany is it?"

"Not this time no. She's actually doing better, have you been tutoring her?"

"Nope." Santana replied, "Maybe someone else is helping her." She incinuates.

"What's wrong." He asked, they had grown close to eachother while she's been helping him out.

"Nothing, Brittany and I are fighting."

"That's werid." He said, "You guys are so perfect for eachother." Santana freezes, and her eyes flicker up from her lap. "What?"

"What do you mean?" She said nervously, playing with her pen.

"You guys are sweet, she seems to really care for you. It's nice."

"I don't know what you mean?" She stutters, "I'm with Puck... I mean, I'm no longer with Puck. I don't know what you are saying about Brittany and I."

"I thought." He stammers, he looks at her and automatically felt guilty.

"I gotta go." She said as she stood up and hurried out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

(**Sorry it's super short, but i'll update more ASAP.)**

Santana stalked into the glee room after cheerios practice. It was the last place she wanted to be, because spending the afternoon with the girl she was in love with, the guy she just slept with, said girls boyfriend and the teacher who discovered her secret was a little more lifetime movie than she was comfortable with. She walked over and sat down next to Quinn who looked at her and nodded with a sympathetic and understanding how she was feeling.

"Anyone give you crap today?" Santana asked, it was a break during the rehearsal and everyone had broken off into side conversations.

"No, mostly everyone is just ignoring me." Quinn replied, her tone didn't distinguish whether she was happy or not about it. "She's watching you." she whispered, her eyes flickering to behind Santana's head.

"She's wrapped around Mike?" Santana asked, the blonde nodded. "She doesn't get to pout then." Mr. Schuester walked back in and surveyed his students, his eyes landing on the fiery latina.

"Santana." He called, she snapped her head around to look at him. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" the girl visibly groaned and reluctantly got up and followed him outside. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Santana curtly replied.

"I'm sorry that I... I'm not really sure what I did but I'm sorry for earlier." He apologized.

"Whatever Mr. Schue." Santana said, as she turned to leave. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your my best student, Santana." he spoke, "I know there is something wrong, I'd like to help you if I can."

"Yeah?" She said sarcastically, turning around her guard obviously down. "How." She said softly, looking at the ground.

"You can always talk to me, or I can set you up a meeting with Miss. Pillsbury." He offered.

"That...Okay." She nodded, hating feeling vulnerable. "Could you set that up?"

"Sure." He smiled, "Come on, let's get back."

* * *

The following morning Santana walked into Mr. Schuester's classroom. He looks up and smiles when he sees the young cheerleader.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey." She grumbles, slouching into a desk. "Does it have to rain so much in this god forsaken town?"

"At least you don't have practice now." He replied, "So, that thing we talked about yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Emma wants you to go see her this period, if you still want to talk." He offered her, Santana looked at her hands and then back at him.

"Um." She sighed. "I don't think..."

"Santana." He looked at her pointedly, "Just go try it okay?" She nodded and stood up and walked towards the guidance office. She looked in and saw the redhead sitting at her desk wiping her pens down with a disinfecting wipe. Santana knocked on the door and Emma waved her in.

"Santana." Emma exclaimed, "Please come in!" She walked in and sat down in the chair across from the desk. "Oh. It's strange seeing you out of a uniform."

"It's raining." Santana spoke, "No practice." She didn't like the day's without practice, wearing uniform protects you it gives you a shield. Her normal clothing wasn't brand name, it wasn't too expensive and was defiantly not the norm of what all the other cheerleaders wear. She chose burgundy skinny pants with a simple black v-neck tee-shirt, it's a far cry from what everyone is used to seeing her in.

"Anyway." Emma smiled, "Mr. Schuester said that you've been having some issues?"

"Not really." Santana bluffed, "It's nothing."

"You can tell me. Whatever you tell me is between us." Emma reminded the girl, "Is everything going okay with school? Your family? Friends? Boyfriend, are you still with Noah Puckermen?" The redhead noticed Santana flinch at the mention of boyfriend and Noah.

"No... I'm not with him anymore." Santana replied, her mind flickering with images of Brittany and Puck.

"Are you upset about that? Do you want to be with him again?"

"Fuck no. He's an asshole who got my best-friend pregnant then slept with my gir... No, I just don't want to be with him."

Emma racked her brain at Santana's half finished thought, trying to think of who she sees the girl with on a regular basis. Normally, she's just with Brittany and Quinn; but lately she's noticed that she's only with the pregnant girl.

"Did you and Brittany have a fight?"

"Yes." Santana answered honestly, "As much of as fight as you can have with her."

"What was it about."

"Puck." Santana sighed, running her hand through her hair. "She slept with him."

"If your not dating him anymore, is that so much of an issue?"

"Yes." Santana replied quickly.

"Why?" Emma pressed, she knew the girl was closed off but she needed to get whatever was bothering her out into the open.

"Because I love her." The latina sighed, looking down at her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

(Thanks again for all the reviews!)

* * *

"Because I love her." Santana admitted, as she looked down at her hands. Emma's eyes bulged out, that was the last thing she expected the cheerleader to say. She turned around and looked at her pamphlets trying to see if she had one entitled, '_I'm in love with my best friend.' _ Coming up short, she turned back to the Latina.

"Have you told her?" Emma asked, Santana shook her head 'no'. "Have you and her..." She said embarrassedly.

"Yes." Santana replied, looking up. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Because you're scared."

"Excuse me?" Santana exclaimed, raising her eyebrow at the redheaded guidance councillor.

"You're scared." Emma said again, her voice faltering a bit at the intimidating stare that the young Latina was giving her. "You're scared of letting her get close to you, of other people finding out about your sexuality, of loosing your popularity." Emma looked at Santana, noticing the girls lip quiver. "It's okay to be who you are, Santana."

"No it's not." She whispered, "You don't know what it's like to be me."

"Then explain why you feel like it's not okay to have feelings for Brittany?"

Santana sighs, and ran her hand through her ponytail. "I'm Puerto Rican. Which means my family is very Catholic. My dad moved back to Puerto Rico after the divorce and my mother threatens daily to send me to a convent back there if I get in trouble one more time. My sister is the perfect child, who no matter what she does she never gets gets in trouble. and my older brother are in the Army and I'm already Marco's punching bad, so just imagine what would happen if they get wind of anything remotely liberal. So please, tell me Ms. Pillsbury; how in the world do you think it's okay for me to have feeling for her?"

Emma looks at the her, wondering if she was aware of the fact she just revealed that her brother abuses her. "Santana..." She said, her eyes roaming over the girls form. It was May and the Latina was wearing a white under armour shirt below her uniform. "Is Marco on leave from the Army right now?"

Santana froze, her mind recalling what she devolved. "No." She lied, as she mental kicked herself.

"Santana." Emma said her voice full of concern. "You'd tell me if someone was hurting you, right?"

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." Santana replied quickly, "Can I go now? I'm going to be late for Glee." She stood up and picked up her backpack.

"Will you come see me again on Thursday?" Emma said, handing the girl a pass for the following day. Santana nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Santana was early for glee, so she just went and sat down in her normal seat, when Brittany walked in. Santana looked up from her homework and locked eyes with the blonde.

"Hi." Brittany said, as she walked closer to the other girl.

"Hey." Santana replied, forcing her self to take her eyes off the blonde and focus on the paper. Brittany sat beside her and watched her closely, "What?" Santana snapped.

"I'm sorry." Brittany replied, "I made a mistake."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, looking up. "Did you tell your boyfriend about Puck?"

"Mike's not my boyfriend anymore." Brittany admitted, "He got mad at me... like you did." the blonde moves closer and takes Santana's right hand. "Can we be friends again? I miss you."

"I miss you too, B." Santana whispered, before looking up into blue eyes. "We can be friends, but nothing else."

Brittany pouts for a moment, as everyone starts filing into the room. Santana pulls her hand away and turns back to her papers. "Okay." Brittany agrees as she focus her attention on Mr. Schue.


	14. Chapter 14

Santana rolled her eyes as she walked out of Breadsticks with Brittany.

"That was stupid." Santana exclaimed, as they walked over to the blondes car. "I mean, I can't believe that Quinn dated that idiot."

"I know. I mean he's so annoying." Brittany giggled as she unlocked the car. "I really thought we had him when we told him that we'd make out if he bought us dinner."

"That usually would work, he's just crazy into that midget." Santana explained as she climbed into the car. "Whatever." Brittany turned on the car and they drove in silence to Santana's house. Brittany pulled up to the curb and shut off the car before looking at the Latina.

"Hi." She smiled, her eyes locked into Santana's.

"Hey." Santana replied, in her head she knew what was going to happen and she knew that she should get out and go inside right now; but this was Brittany. The blonde gently caressed the back of Santana's hand before leaning in and pressing her lips against the Latinas. Santana stifled back a moan as she pressed into the kiss, gently sucking on the blondes lower lip. After a few moments, Santana pulled away and quickly exited the car.

"Why is Madonna playing everywhere except your office?" Santana questioned the red haired guidance councillor.

"I don't... I mean." Emma stuttered as she looked up from her paperwork to the cheerleader standing in her doorway. "What can I do for you, Santana." she asked as she motioned for the girl to sit. The young latina sits down in the chair and looks at the older woman.

"Sue wants me to date Finn Hudson." Santana explained, her face contorting slightly at the thought.

"Why?" Emma asked.

Santana shrugged, "To take down Glee, what else. I mean she's been on this for awhile. She thinks that if we date Finn that Rachel will fall apart."

"Do you like Finn?"

"I mean he's stupid, like more so than B." Santana laughed evilly, "But, not really. He's not even fun to hang around with like Puck. B and I went out with him the other day and it was just a disaster."

"He does seem like less than impressive one on one." Emma noted, "Are you worried that Brittany will like him?"

"Surprisingly not," She remarked, "She seemed uninterested. Except this morning she was pushing me to go and take his virginity to become head cheerleader."

"What? That's totally unethical." Emma sighed, Santana nodded and stood up as the bell rang. "Have a good day, Santana."

* * *

"Meet me at the Sun Valley Motel at 6:45, after basketball practice if your still interested in helping me out." Finn whispered after glee before walking out. Santana cringed, maybe she was taking this too far. She had propositioned Finn to A. make Brittany jealous and B. piss Rachel off, and the fact she was about to become head cheerleader was just an added bonus; but now she wasn't sure.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked as they walked to the gym.

"Oh. Finn and I are meeting up tonight." Santana said simply, watching the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

"To study?" Brittany asked hopefully, as they walked over to Sue.

"Nope." Santana smirked, "Coach Sylvester, I just wanted to let you know that I will be completing your plan for Finn Hudson tonight."

"Good Initiative, Santana."

* * *

Santana slammed Finn's car door closed after he dropped her off in-front of her house. She threw her burger king cup into the trash-can and walked up to her door and unlocked it. After looking around and making sure no one was home, she locked the door and headed up to her room. After taking a quick shower, she walked back into her room.

"San?" Brittany whispered into the silence. Santana gasped and jumped when she heard the other girls voice.

"What the fuck, B." Santana gasped, clutching the towel to her body. "How did you get in here."

"Your brother let me in, before he left." Brittany said, her eyes puffy.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked worriedly, she quickly moved to sit next to the blonde on the bed. "Did Marco hurt you?"

"No?" Brittany replied, "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing. Why are you crying, babe?" Santana asked, as she wiped tears off the girls cheeks.

"I'm sad."

"Why?" Santana asked as she kissed the girls temple.

"You had sex with Finn."

"You told me too!"

"I didn't know how it would make me feel." Brittany whispered, "I'm sorry, I slept with Mike and Puck. I'm sorry if you felt like this."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Brittany exclaimed, "I shouldn't have been with them. I love you."

"You... what?" the Latina stammered. Brittany cupped the darker girls face and smiled.

"i love you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never told you before. I love you so much and I want to be with you and only you... I mean, if you want."

"Baby." Santana smiled before kissing the girls lips softly. "That's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
